luctorssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Leppälä
the firecracker. Basic infortmation= Aaron Leppälä is a sixth year Boyanova student at the Eastern European School of Magic. Lively, chatty and enthusiastic, Aaron is a currently cliqueless guy just out enjoying life and his powers. He loves causing trouble around the school and messing with people's heads, as well as smooth-talking his way out of detention and straight to the ladies. With a smart brain, a charming voice and a rebellious attitude, he's the class favourite. Aaron is Finnish, and he speaks the language fluently. He's also fluent in Swedish, having lived there for a couple years in his life, and his English is pretty good. Aaron is a pyromaniac, and a raging one at that. He collects lighters, has a drawer full of boxes of matches, often just sits and burns pieces of paper and clothes, and knows his way around dynamite. He can also make petrol bombs, napalm, mustard gas, phosphorus gas... the list goes on. He's also rather skilled with guns; he's a great aim, never missing, and knows how to modify guns to make them even more lethal. He is covered, head to toe, in tattoos. He is roleplayed by Ellie. |-| Other bits and pieces= His birthday is on the 8th March He was born in Jyväskylä, Central Finland, which is one of the most populated cities in the country. He is obviously male, with messy dark brown hair, warm brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He stands at 5'11" tall. He is right handed. His boggart is being rejected, especially by his friends. His patronus is an Alsatian dog. History On the 8th March at 2:28am, a young boy was born to a single mother in the city of Jyväskylä, Finland. The boy's father had died three months ago, leaving the young woman to bring up the baby herself. That boy's name was Aaron Leppälä. Aaron had a happy childhood, growing up surrounded by the beautiful city and its kind residents. He was the class joker in school, always hiding people's things and pulling their chairs away and planting whoopee cushions and fake animals everywhere. Most of the children found it hilarious, as did the teachers, who thought it was just harmless fun. Then one day, Aaron found a dropped lighter by the side of the road, and brought it into school. He set fire to a student's pencil case, and was suspended for a day. He says that that incident started his addiction with fire. Both of Aaron's parents were magic, and at the age of eleven, he discovered he was too, as he received his invitation to the Eastern European School of Magic. His parents put him on a plane and sent him off to Russia. Aaron immensely enjoyed his first few years at the school; he played with fire (literally), made new friends, mixed with the crowds and caused trouble all over the place. He picked up hexes swiftly and tested them out on unsuspecting pupils, landing him in detention many times, but his natural charisma made it easy for him to talk his way out. Or, if that didn't work, he'd just sneak out. After his fifth year finished, Aaron visited a tattoo parlour and, lying about his age, had a couple tattoos done. He loved them, so he went back for more, and more, and more. By the time sixth year had started, he was almost covered. Nowadays, he ''is ''covered in ink. He also began experimenting with explosives (which is never a good idea), and, with advice from older friends and a lot of time in the potion-mixing rooms, he now knows how to make all sorts of explosives and poison. Friends taught him how to handle guns, too, and he is now a brilliant shot with a firearm. Personality Rebellious= Aaron is a total rebel at heart. He hates living by the rules - he doesn't believe in them - and does everything he can to piss off his teachers and people who think they can order him around. Now a lot of his classmates and teachers know what he's like, they don't even bother telling him off for petty things, because they know it will change nothing. He's got quite the reputation for hexing teachers, altering their files and locking them in their offices so he can get out of lectures and detentions. He finds it all rather amusing. He hopes one day he can put his knowledge of explosives to good use. Maybe he just needs to meet the right people. |-| Troublemaker= Aaron's name is well-known around the school, and people who have never met him will probably know who he is at first glance. He's been causing mayhem ever since his first year; it started out as simply turning stairs into ramps whilst people were going down them, or sending appearance changing charms, or just putting buckets of spiders on top of doors. But then it began to get more serious. His pranks evolved into setting off fireworks in classes, terrifying first years, and they began to injure people. In his defense, he only targets the school dickheads, so the good cancels out the bad, no? |-| Flirtatious= Aaron is a total flirt, and he knows and loves it. He loves girls, what can he say? He's dated quite a few girls in his time, but never actually had a serious relationship. He isn't quite sure if he'll ever settle down, but to be honest, he doesn't want to; the image of him with a wife and kids is not appealing in any way shape or form. He has oodles of charisma and is as smooth as glass, so flirting comes easy for him. He's had a lot of one night stands, and nothing bad has ever come out of them, so what's wrong with it? Nothing. He isn't a sleazebag; he doesn't try to fuck everything that moves. If he finds a girl attractive, he won't jump straight into flirting - he'll be subtle, find out whether she's taken (not that that really bothers him), then begin his smooth talk. Most of the time, she ends up in his bed. Relationships Gallery aaron.jpg aaron2.jpg aaron3.jpg aaron4.jpg| His tattoos Trivia * * * Category:Aaron Category:EESM Category:Characters